Sweet Fighter Trailer
by DMysterious
Summary: The flame has been reignited! Reread the original/new trailer of "Sweet Fighter" filled with new secrets & more revealations than ever before. See what the story was really like. 'Cause trust me, none of you could've expected this in it.
1. Trailer

_**Me: Before we start, we'd like to say something.**_

_**Rep.: We want to thank all you FanFiction readers out there that stayed with us.**_

_**Me: For reading through the chapters that were not as good.**_

_**Rep.: For becoming our friends.**_

_**Me: For encouraging us to create our dream about a Sweet Fighter animation.**_

_**Rep.: We haven't given up.**_

_**Me: And for believing in us when others wouldn't.**_

_**Rep.: We would like the following authors for following the first few chapters of Sweet Fighter.**_

_**Me: Thank you Smoke, .persson.98, Silver Assassin, azndragon, JarettSoon, Orenji/Jemi/Ecila, & of course-annabre.**_

_**Rep.: People like you is what drives us to create stories, and show you our imagination. We hope you enjoy the trailer as much as we did.**_

_**Me: Start it!**_

* * *

"_Sweet Fighter" _Trailer

**Run, run. Don't stop running.**

* * *

"_Hi there little Glitch," yelled Taffyta as she patted the palm of her hand with a bat, "We want to play a little game with you."_

_Vanellope tried running away, but Rancis tripped her. She fell on the ground with a small grunt of pain. Before she could get up & try running away again, Swizzle & Gloyd grabbed both of her legs. She could stare in both shock & absolute fear as they begun dragging her towards Taffyta. She tried to crawl away using her hands, it was no use._

_Taffyta smirked evilly as she raised her bat above her head. "Nighty-night, Glitch," Taffyta said creepily as she swung the bat down at Vanellope._

_Vanellope's eyes widened in fear as she watched the bat near her face._

* * *

**Don't let them catch you. Not again. You can't…you can never go back there.**

* * *

_Vanellope screamed & tried to crawl or run away, only to be caught as quickly as she broke away from the Oreo guards that held her. "Please don't do this! I'm only a little girl!" cried Vanellope as they dragged her back into the dungeon cell. Her cries fell on deaf & uncaring ears as a certain bald man came into the cell with a cane. "Please…" whimpered Vanellope as she crouched herself into the back of wall, "Stop this…I beg of you."_

"_Sthut up Glitch!" yelled King Candy as he back-handed Vanellope's face with the cane, knocking Vanellope unconscious._

* * *

Vanellope reached the end of the Candy Cane Forest. She put her hand on the right side of her face as the dark memories resurfaced into her mind.

* * *

_Vanellope hung on the wall, tired, weak, & almost unconscious. Over the past few years, she had been beaten & tortured to near-death. The cell door creaked open, causing Vanellope to shudder slightly in fear of who it may be. When she used some of the energy that was left inside her injured body, her pupils shrank in horror of who was waiting outside of that door. "No…" Vanellope whispered to herself before struggling with the chains that held her to the wall & screaming, "No, no, no! Get away from me! Haven't I suffered enough?!"_

"_What'sth wrong my dear?" King Candy asked sarcastically as he began to walk closer to Vanellope, "I thought we had fun spending…[italicize]quality time together."_

"_You think torturing a child is quality time?!" yelled Vanellope._

"_Sthure do. But it would be rude of me as a king not let my friends join in on the fun," said King Candy as he ushered a few Oreo guards into the room. The Oreo guards went over to Vanellope & unlocked the glitch-proof cuff on her left arm. They then brought in a kart engine with a rope tied to it & tied the other half to her left arm._

* * *

Vanellope clutched her eye slightly.

* * *

"_Wha-What are you going to do with that?" stammered Vanellope._

_King Candy kneeled right next to Vanellope & pointed at the kart motor. "See that motor?" asked King Candy sarcastically before grabbing Vanellope's arm, "Once we turn that on, it will reel in that rope attached to your arm. And in a second…" King Candy tugged on Vanellope's arm in the direction towards the motor & made a "whoweh" sound. "…no more arm," said King Candy._

"_No…without that I-" said Vanellope._

"_-can't drive?" interrupted King Candy, who had a creepy grin on his face, before his expression darkened considerably, "Or build a kart? Or anything useful for that matter?" His grin only widened at Vanellope's expression, which became even more terrified, causing her to tear up. Then he shifted his head so that the shadows only covered his eyes. "But…there is a way out," said King Candy._

* * *

Vanellope gritted her teeth, then punched the ground next to her.

* * *

_Vanellope stared at King Candy in confusion. "…What way out?" asked Vanellope._

"_Promisthe me you'll __**never**__ race again," said King Candy._

* * *

Vanellope reached the Gumdrop Valley & started running faster. _"Only a little more. Then I'll be back home…back..to safety,"_ thought Vanellope. She smirked as the thought, caused her to run faster, not in fear anymore, but in happiness.

* * *

"_..What?" asked Vanellope._

"_Sthwear you'll never race again, and I'll let you go. I'll even get the other racersth to sthtop bullying you," said King Candy. Vanellope was about to say something, but King Candy interrupted her. "Choosthe your wordsth carefully child, for they will change your life," advised King Candy. After a few seconds of no reply, King Candy was about to say something to Vanellope, but was interrupted._

"_No," said Vanellope._

_King Candy only gave her a solemn look as he seemed to mouth "I'm sorry…" as he stood back up. Once he stood back up, the solemn look was gone & his regular attitude returned. "Okay then, Glitch," said King Candy as he raised his hand readying the guards, "What you say goes." King Candy then flexed his two fingers forward & the engine turned on._

* * *

Vanellope semi-drifted on the last corner of her journey back home. She was expecting no one else there. A quiet clearing. The two lollipops showing revealing the secret glitch-way to her hideout. But not this…nothing like this.

Vanellope fell on her knees as she stared at the terrifying sight before her. _"No…no…not this. Anything but this…"_ thought Vanellope as tears began to fall from her eyes. She then started to punch the ground as even more tears stung her face. Diet Cola Mountain…the only place Vanellope could call her home..sanctuary….safe place, was destroyed.

"Hey Glitch!" yelled a familiar voice.

Vanellope grasped her right eye with a blood-soaked cloth. Vanellope instantly turned around. As she turned around, she tied the cloth around her head, covering her damaged eye. Also, a white wave of code washed over her body & clothes from the left side to her right. Her left arm became robotic with blue veins & blue-tipped claws. Black, fingerless gloves covered her right hand Her skirt was now torn & had metal shards at each tip of the skirts tears. And finally, a green cape developed over her left shoulder.

Vanellope looked at those willing to face her. Taffyta stood determined, glaring a Vanellope with absolute hate in her eyes.

She then stared at the creature next to Taffyta. One second, it was a black, lanky virus wearing a helmet with a glowing red _"T"_ with a yellow, devilish grin & eyes that glowed a sick purple that glitched once Vanellope looked at it. The next, it was a grey-skinned man with both a glowing yellow smile & eyes. Before it glitched again, Vanellope saw it also wore a helmet that had a red _"T"_, along with a white jumpsuit with another _"T"_ on it. Once it glitched again, it turned into a silly, looking old, balding man wearing a small crown with a royal, yet cartoony demeanor around him. The color of what was left of his hair, Vanellope noticed, was grey. The next thing Vanellope knew, it glitched back into its virus from.

The next person Vanellope looked at was some blond-haired child that looked bigger than he should've been. His hair had black highlights & was straight-up spiky, while his eyes were black with purple pupils. His forehead had many veins throbbing, like the big muscles that caused him to slightly hunch over himself. Ironically, his legs were shorter than the rest of his body. He grinned maniacally as he was lifted into the air by some unseen force & mechanical parts from nowhere flowed towards his lower torso. In a few seconds, he now had a mechanical set of legs. "Hey!" yelled Taffyta as she cracked her knuckles & neck, causing Vanellope's attention to be gained by her, "Time to die Glitch."

Vanellope turned her head to look backwards as she heard four bodies land behind her. She smirked as she recognized who they were. Zx closed her eyes & smiled at Vanellope, Sovi saluted her, Candlehead gave her a peace symbol, & Oreanna nodded. "You're welcome to ry," said Vanellope as they all pulled out their weapons.

"Fine then, let's do this," said Taffyta as Oreo guards & **C.L.A.W.** officers stood ready behind them. Then the two forces charged, with Vanellope & Taffyta leading each side. As they were about to reach each other, Taffyta jumped while Vanellope slid under her. It seemed as time slowed down as both girls pulled out their weapons & aimed at the other.

…**..…(^)…..…**

Parts of bodies laid everywhere. Vanellope's friends were alive, but unconscious. Everyone except for…her. Vanellope & the virus were the only ones left standing, though the virus was tired from the damage Vanellope dealt. "It doesn't matter…it doesn't matter…" said the virus.

"What doesn't matter?" asked Vanellope.

"My life. Your life. All these characters' lives," said the virus as he gestured to the bodies around them before whispering to itself, "We're just pawns for something bigger."

"Speak louder. It's the least thing you could do before I end your sick life," said Vanellope.

"_It is sick isn't it?"_ the virus asked himself mentally. "It still wouldn't matter," said the virus as he shook his head, "My side still won. Even if my life ends here, this battle will never end. You can take my life, but I've taken your _'sister'_."

Vanellope looked at the monstrosity that was in front of her, then clenched her fists. Memories of all the fun times they had caused glitch-lightning started to emit from Vanellope's body as her eyes became completely white. Vanellope sniffled as she tried to strain her sobs and her tears. "We were like sisters…and you killed her," Vanellope said through clenched teeth as the glitching lightning was emitting from her black violently.

"Oh, what was that, I didn't hear clearly Glitch," the virus said sarcastically.

"You..killed..my sister!" screamed Vanellope as the ground under her cracked and a beam of red light engulfed her as beams of red light blasted out of the ground. When the beam vanished, Vanellope was covered in a glitch lightning-like and a slightly red aura. Her eyes were completely white, her skin was almost as pale as a ghost, but had darkened features and the bangs on the side of her face now pointed jagged in the shape of horns.

"What…what are you?" asked the virus. "Me? I'm just the girl that everyone picked on. The girl that took the pain, without a killer grudge until it was too much. I am the result of all of your actions. For I…am the Sweet Fighter," said Vanellope before rushing towards the virus.

**Sweet Fighter returning soon…**

* * *

_**{A/N: We thank writers like Smoke for helping us learn how to work FanFiction. We thank writers who loved us enough to PM us just to start a conversation. And we give thanks for Silver-Assassin & annabre for becoming our first best friends.}**_

_**Me: May your life in reality run smoothly-**_

_**Rep.: And your loved ones be safe.**_

_**Me & Rep.: Don't forget to-type on!**_

_**Until next time…**_


	2. SF Changes

_**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed to this trailer. Which was only three people…kinda disappointing. I literally expected at least 10 reviews. Either way, I forgot to put this up. It's a list of what's getting added to Sweet Fighter.**_

* * *

_**Add-Ons to Sweet Fighter:**_

***More action.**

***More description.**

***More torture scenes from my Rep's mind.**

***A 2-Part Epilogue chapter.**

***More combo moves.**

***A new title picture.**

***And…a theme song for Sweet Fighter that my rep made all by himself! (Please don't judge him when you read it. He still hasn't created some kind of band, for reasons unknown, and is still trying to remake this song.)**

* * *

_**What's Getting Changed:**_

***Part of the "Operation" chapters.**

***Some of Sugar Rush characters' assassinations.**

***Candlehead's kidnapping scene & Minty Sakura's disappearance scene.**

***Some of the jokes. (No, not the author ones!)**

***And some parts within the side stories linked to Sweet Fighter.**

* * *

_**Thank you for your attention & goodbye!**_


End file.
